helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
First Squeeze!
|Caption2 = |type = Album |artist = Juice=Juice |released = July 15, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = 2CD+CD, 2CD+BD, 2CD+DVD |recorded = 2013-2015 |length = |label = |producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) |Single2 = Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu |Single3 = Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! |Single4 = Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete |Single5 = Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa |Single6 = Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? }} First Squeeze! is Juice=Juice's first album. It will be released on July 15, 2015 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited editions. The Regular edition will include a Bonus CD. Limited Edition A will include a Blu-ray with all of the group’s MVs. Limited Edition B will include the group’s April 25 Sapporo live on DVD. Both limited editions come with a booklet and come in a tall case. Tracklist CD Tracklist Disc 1 ;The Best Juice # Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ！) # Romance no Tochuu (ロマンスの途中) # Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね（MEMORIAL EDIT）) # Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (五月雨美女がさ乱れる（MEMORIAL EDIT）) # Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ) # Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (初めてを経験中) # Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (裸の裸の裸のKISS) # Are Kore Shitai! (アレコレしたい！) # Black Butterfly (ブラックバタフライ) # Kaze ni Fukarete (風に吹かれて) # Senobi (背伸び) # Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は) Disc 2 ;The Brand-new Juice #Wonderful World #CHOICE & CHANCE #Ai Ai Gasa (愛・愛・傘) #Umareteta no Baby Love (生まれたてのBaby Love) #Erabareshi Watashitachi (選ばれし私達) #Ça va ? Ça va ? #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Ai no Diving (愛のダイビング) #Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun (チクタク 私の旬) #Mirai he, Saa Hashiridase! (未来へ、さあ走り出せ！) #Tsuzuiteiku STORY (続いていくSTORY) Regular Edition Bonus CD ;The Cover Juice #Magic of Love (J=J 2015 ver.) #Kousui (J=J 2015 ver.) #Narihajimete Koi no BELL #Scramble #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko & Uemura Akari #Last Kiss -Takagi Sayuki & Miyamoto Karin Limited Edition A Blu-ray *MV Clips Collection Limited Edition B DVD *4/25 Sapporo Live Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Album Information ;Disc 1 *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku (All Tracks) *Arrangements: Hirata Shoichiro (Track #1, #3, #7, #9-12), Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #2), Itagaki Yusuke (Track #4), Okubo Kaoru (Track #5), AKIRA (Track #6), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #7), Kondo Keiichi (Track #8) *Programming: Okubo Kaoru (Track #5), AKIRA (Track #6), Hirata Soichiro (Track #7, #9-12), Kondo Keiichi (Track #8) *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #1, #4, #6) *Brass Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #6) *Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru (Track #5) *A.Guitar: Furukawa Masayoshi (Track #7), Asai Yasuo (Track #8) *E.Guitar: Asai Yasuo (Track #8) *Percussion: Iida Hiroshi (Track #7) *Chorus: Takagi Sayuki (Track #5-8, #10, #12), AKIRA (Track #5), Yamao Masato (Track #7-10), Miyamoto Karin (Track #9), CHINO (Track #9, #11-12), T3's (Track #11) ;Disc 2 *Lyrics: Iijimaken (Track #1), Nakajima Takui (Track #3, #7), Miura Yoshiko (Track #6) *Composition: Iijimaken (Track #1), Nakajima Takui (Track #3, #7), Kawanabe Hiroshi (Track #6), Ueda Tadashi (Track #6) *Arrangement: gaokalab (Track #1), CMJK (Track #6) ;Disc 3 Concert Performances *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ (3 songs) Trivia * In her blog post Miyazaki Yuka mentioned that the album will include all of their singles as well as songs they performed in their tour and some new songs.嬉 宮崎由加 (Miyazaki Yuka Blog) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xxx* References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project Category:Juice=Juice Albums Category:2015 Albums Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:2015 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Blu-rays Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album